


Carpe Noctem

by enodiaravenu



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enodiaravenu/pseuds/enodiaravenu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En la isla de Midorijima, las criaturas sobrenaturales dominan la noche. Noiz, un vampiro recién nacido, y Koujaku, un antiguo yokai, viven la noche en los brazos del otro.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>One-shot con motivo de Halloween 2015. Sexo, bloodplay, sangre, odaxelagia (fetiche por las mordeduras), lenguaje explícito, situaciones sexuales.</p>
<p>Dedicado a toda mi gente bella en el fandom de DMMd. Vivan la noche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe Noctem

1

 

El frío vaso le entumeció apenas las yemas de los dedos, sin embargo, el rubio se empeñó en no soltarlo a pesar del dolorcillo que se acumulaba en su piel. Agitó el vaso suavemente, y el aroma del whisky escocés lo mareó con su dulzor perfumado a roble, a jarabe de maple y a caramelo ligeramente quemado. Sus colores le recordaban la luz del cálido sol que no vería de nuevo, y que no extrañaba en realidad. Dio un sorbo; el líquido descendió por su garganta dejando tras de sí una estela de ardor.

 Noiz dejó el vaso en la barra de lustrosa caoba; los hielos chocaron entre sí, destellando. Sonrió divertido. Sus dedos aún se sentían apenas congelados, y los frotó para calentarlos un poco a pesar de que en verdad disfrutaba la sensación.

 Su mirada jade paseó por el espejo que adornaba la parte trasera de la pared frente a sí. Su vista estaba parcialmente bloqueada por la amplia variedad de botellas de alcohol que adornaban la estantería del muro.

 Suspiró con hastío. La persona que esperaba no había llegado, y comenzaba a desesperarse. La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes y su corta edad no ayudaba mucho.

 En un intento de apartar su mente de su impuntual cita, intentó adivinar a que clan pertenecían las criaturas que habitaban esa noche el bar Heibon.

 Sus sentidos aún no estaban lo suficientemente desarrollados como para poder distinguir las sutiles diferencias en el aroma de la variedad de especies que frecuentaban esa zona de la ciudad. Noiz era apenas un vampiro recién nacido y en casi todos los aspectos, continuaba siendo igual a un humano. Ser un chupasangre había probado ser bastante aburrido hasta el momento pues no tenía fuerza ni velocidad sobrenaturales, ni esas idioteces que se leían en la ficción. En verdad había esperado más de su nueva “condición” cuando aceptó ser convertido por Mizuki. Al menos, pensó, los vampiros tampoco estallaban en llamas si por accidente les daba la luz del sol.

 

―¿Aún no llega? ―preguntó con un dejo de cinismo el cantinero a quien todos llamaban “Sly Blue”, por el peculiar color de su cabellera larga y sedosa y su lengua ágil y ponzoñosa.   
―Dame otro, Aoba ―respondió el joven vampiro sin mirarlo.  
―No me llames Aoba, niño ―murmuró el cantinero mientras vertía más del espíritu ambarino en el vaso de cristal―. O comenzaré a llamarte por tu nombre también.

  
  
Noiz le dirigió una mirada irritada, a la cual Sly respondió riendo con desenvoltura. El vampiro sabía que a Sly divertía molestarlo, y a pesar de eso lo consideraba su amigo.

 

 ―Tal vez está ocupado con una linda chica ―expresó Sly con una sonrisilla de desprecio―. O con un chico más parecido a mí.  
―No está con otra persona―murmuró el rubio con una mueca amarga en el rostro justo antes de beber un largo trago de licor. En momentos como ese quería ahorcar al peliazul. Una parte de él estaba segura de que si Aoba lo pedía, el que ahora era su amante regresaría corriendo a los brazos del cantinero idiota. El romance que habían tenido en el pasado había sido tórrido y con muchos juramentos de amor incluidos.  
―Sí que estás de mal humor. En serio necesitas sexo ―suspiró Sly con un inevitable toque de sensualidad en la voz. Incómodo, Noiz giró un poco el rostro para no encontrarse con la seductora y dorada mirada de su interlocutor. Sabía que era casi imposible resistirse a una sirena.

 

 Vampiros… sirenas… Midorijima de verdad no era un lugar normal.

 Cuando Noiz había llegado a la isla unos tres años atrás, no tenía idea de que el submundo de las criaturas existía, y si alguien se lo hubiera dicho hubiera pensado que estaba demente. De cualquier forma, él solo estaba ahí siguiendo el dinero. Como hacker, necesitaba establecerse en un lugar donde estuviera a salvo de la intervención del gobierno central para llevar a cabo sus negocios sin preocupaciones. La corrupción reinante en Midorijima era ideal.

Su primer encuentro con una criatura fue un par de meses después de su llegada.

 Aoba. El peliazul había intentado seducirlo, y lo hubiera conseguido gracias a su aterciopelada voz de sirena de no ser porque sus esfuerzos fueron frustrados por Mizuki. El moreno se interesó en las posibilidades económicas de tener a un hacker como Noiz dentro de su cofradía, y por ello lo invitó de inmediato.

 Mizuki, aparte de ser el rey de los vampiros de la ciudad, era una especie de líder no oficial para el resto de las criaturas. Trabajaba como el enlace entre el submundo y el mundo humano. Fue por eso que Aoba no tuvo más opción que obedecerlo cuando le dijo que le entregara al joven alemán. El rey vampiro luego le ofreció a Noiz juventud y vida eternas, y otras estupideces por el estilo.

 A Noiz no le importaba vivir eternamente, ni hacerse viejo. Pero una criatura experta en seducir mortales como Mizuki encontró algo con que convencerlo: le explicó que todos sus sentidos se incrementarían una vez que fuera vampiro.

 Para alguien que había nacido roto, por ser insensible al dolor y a casi cualquier otra sensación, la posibilidad de sentir un poco más era demasiado atractiva.

 Aceptó convertirse en vampiro en el acto.

 Un tacto tibio y suave en su mejilla lo arrancó de sus pensamientos. Se giró de inmediato para averiguar que había sido. Aún no se acostumbraba las sensaciones que llegaban de improviso.

 

 ―Soy yo, no pongas esa cara.

 

 La mente de Noiz entendió de inmediato que lo que había sentido era un beso en la mejilla, y fue entonces cuando se percató de que su gesto estaba lleno de sorpresa. De inmediato, forzó una expresión de descontento, pero no pudo despegar la mirada de los hermosos orbes carmesí que lo miraban como si fuese un conejito indefenso. La mirada de la persona frente a él dejaba ver que estaba ansioso de comérselo de un mordisco.

 

 ―Cierra el pico, vejete ―espetó al tiempo volvía la mirada a su vaso. Quería decirle que estaba feliz de verlo para luego lanzarse a sus brazos y darle un desesperado beso, pero su orgullo se lo impidió.  
―Hubo un pleito entre dos bandos de hombres lobo. Ren me llamó para ayudarle ―comentó el ojirojo mientras se sentaba junto a Noiz. La seda escarlata del kimono que usaba despidió el característico aroma a resinas aromáticas y tabaco de su dueño―. Dice que entre lobos debemos ayudarnos, y supongo que tiene razón, especialmente ahora que Mink está adquiriendo tanto poder en la ciudad.  
―No te pedí explicaciones. Y sabes que la política me importa un bledo.  
―Ya lo sé, pero tu cabecita loca siempre está inventando historias gracias a las sugerencias de Aoba.

 

 El ojiverde devolvió la mirada a los ojos escarlata que lo hechizaban. Adoraba el lustroso pelo negro de su amante casi tanto como adoraba su voz grave y sedosa. El impulso de esconderse entre sus fuertes brazos y decirle que lo amaba lo invadió, y tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar dejar al descubierto su inseguro corazón.

 

 ―Hola, Koujaku ―susurró Sly mientras dejaba frente al recién llegado una copa de sake fino. El japonés sonrió ampliamente, y respondió algo que Noiz no alcanzó a escuchar. Los dedos de Aoba sutilmente tocaron la mano del pelinegro. Más sonrisas.

 

 La sangre se agolpó en las mejillas del vampiro, quien apretó el vaso de cristal con la mano. Estaba a punto de gritarle algo como “zorra, ya deja de tocarlo”, cuando el cristal cedió entre sus dedos. Gotas carmesí escurrieron sobre la barra.

 Las atónitas miradas de Koujaku y de Sly cayeron sobre Noiz, quien se levantó de su asiento maldiciendo entre dientes. Sin embargo, antes de que el rubio pudiera escaparse al sanitario para limpiarse la sangre, Koujaku lo tomó de la muñeca para mirar con detenimiento las heridas.

 

―¿Qué diablos te pasa? ―preguntó el azabache mientras retiraba un trozo de cristal encajado en la piel.  
―Nada.  
―No tienes que ponerte celoso ―Koujaku lo miró a los ojos.  
―Mh.  


Sin decir una palabra más, Koujaku continuó retirando los fragmentos brillantes de la mano pálida de su amante. Mientras, Noiz se sentó de nuevo en completo silencio. Odiaba parecer una noviecita celosa y montar esa clase de espectáculos frente a Sly, quien, a juzgar por su expresión, disfrutaba el momento y como siempre se entretenía sacándolo de sus casillas. Aún así, lo que más odiaba era que el maldito cantinero sabía más de Koujaku que él. No importaba cuántas veces su amante le repitiera que ya no tenían algo: el que una parte de la vida de su amante le perteneciera a Aoba era tan insoportable que el dolor en la palma sangrante pasaba desapercibido.

Un tacto cálido y húmedo recorrió la herida más grande en su mano, y de inmediato pequeños choques eléctricos corrieron hacia su codo. El dolor era muy desagradable, pero Noiz no cambiaría su nueva habilidad para poder sentirlo por nada en el mundo. Sus ojos se fijaron en la lengua de Koujaku, que lamía suavemente todas las laceraciones causadas por el cristal. El vampiro sabía que las heridas sanarían muy pronto, pero se sonrojó profusamente pues entendía el significado de ese gesto: los lobos solo atendían así las heridas de aquellos que consideraban miembros de su manada. Además, estaba dejando su olor en él, marcándolo como su propiedad.

 

 ―En verdad lamento haber tardado, mi amor ―susurró el pelinegro alzando la mirada para atrapar los iris verdes de Noiz―. Déjame compensarte.  
―No importa ―replicó casi inaudiblemente el vampiro―. Me voy a casa, estoy cansado.

 

 Se levantó soltando su muñeca de la mano ajena, y sin mirar atrás se dirigió a la puerta. Ni siquiera sabía porque huía a pesar de que cada célula de su cuerpo inmortal demandaba el calor de la piel de su amante. Una espantosa picazón le llenó la nariz y los ojos en cuanto pisó el exterior, y se maldijo a sí mismo por estar casi a punto de llorar. Sus emociones estaban hechas un desastre desde que había comenzado a verse con Koujaku.

 

―Noiz, ¿a dónde vas? ―la voz de su amante le hizo detenerse antes de dar vuelta en la esquina.  
―A casa, ya te dije ―farfulló sin voltear.  
―Aoba y yo no somos nada ―sus pasos se acercaron al vampiro―. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?  
―Parece que él no lo sabe.  
―Lo hace porque sabe te molesta ―los largos y fuertes dedos recorrieron el pelo dorado en la nuca del más joven, causándole un fuerte escalofrío que le hizo gemir suavemente―. Y porque sabe que me duele que sientas tantos celos.

 

 Noiz quería reclamarle e insultarlo, pero todas sus ideas se disiparon cuando los largos y fuertes dedos de su amante recorrieron el resto de su cabello. El otro brazo de Koujaku lo tomó por la cintura, acercándolo a su cuerpo con delicadeza. Podía sentir los duros pectorales de su amante contra sus hombros.

 

―Déjame mostrarte que digo la verdad ―susurró el azabache contra la nuca del más joven. Luego, un sonido parecido a un peligroso ronroneo dejó sus labios, y un nuevo escalofrío hizo que el cuerpo entero del alemán temblara. No pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir. No era dueño de sí mismo cuando el ojirojo estaba cerca.

 Llegaron pronto a la vivienda de Koujaku, la más cercana al bar. En cuanto cruzaron el umbral sus prendas comenzaron a caer al suelo una a una y entre besos y caricias, el japonés alzó en brazos el cuerpo desnudo de su amante para llevarlo a la habitación. Era notorio que sus ansias comenzaban a desbordarse: su respiración se encontraba agitada, y sus mejillas y labios comenzaban a adquirir un tono rojizo que a Noiz le parecía muy seductor.

 De un momento a otro, el pelinegro sonrió con travesura y lo lanzó a la cama. El cuerpo de Noiz cayó pesadamente sobre el lecho, haciendo que se mareara ligeramente debido al impacto. Su vista se ennegreció por unos instantes, pero su oído de vampiro captó el sonido de los resortes del colchón cediendo ante el peso de la bestia que gruñía suavemente. El sonido bajo le erizó la piel; amaba cuando el pelinegro se dejaba llevar por sus instintos y lo trataba como a una presa indefensa. El yokai lobo era la perfecta mezcla entre la caballerosidad y el salvajismo.

 

 ―¿Será de mal gusto decir que voy a comerte entero? ―cuestionó Koujaku mientras acercaba su boca al muslo pálido del más joven. Su lengua roja y tibia dejó un rastro húmedo mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia arriba―. Mhh… hueles muy bien.  
―C… cállate, viejo pervertido ―replicó el vampiro mientras sentía el calor de la sangre invadir sus mejillas. Su cuerpo estaba enloqueciendo por completo. ¿Cómo podían unas palabras ridículas como esas hacer que perdiera la razón?

 

 En realidad, no eran sólo sus palabras. Era también su voz, que se hacía más grave a cada segundo, y sus cabellos que cambiaban de color al despojarse del hechizo que los hacía lucir azabaches. Las hebras de la melena negra comenzaron enrojecerse desde las puntas y se desparramaron sobre los hombros de Koujaku mientras este lamía lenta y seductoramente el ansioso miembro que se erguía ya en la entrepierna de su amante. Noiz no pudo apartar la vista mientras la boca ajena continuó subiendo hacia su abdomen, y para cuando sus labios quedaron a centímetros de distancia, la forma del japonés ya había cambiado por completo. No solo lucia mucho más fuerte e imponente, sino que además su piel estaba surcada por gruesas y variadas líneas y flores rojas que indicaban su estatus de yokai viejo y poderoso.

 

Las bocas de ambos de unieron en un salvaje beso que rompió las superficies de sus lenguas debido a los puntiagudos colmillos que ostentaban las dos criaturas, y la esencia metálica inundó los sentidos de ambos. El corazón del vampiro se desbocó cuando las garras afiladas del pelirrojo le acariciaron el abdomen desnudo, raspando la superficie de la piel y haciendo que minúsculas gotitas rojas se asomaran entre las rasgaduras finísimas. Un gemido doloroso y suplicante abandonó sus labios; su piel comenzaba a despertar gracias al poder de la sangre del yokai.

 Noiz saboreó la lluvia de gotas carmesí que acariciaban su lengua desde la boca de su amante. Aquel ritual sangriento se había vuelto parte esencial de sus encuentros. No sólo el intercambio de aquel fluido satisfacía el hambre del vampiro y le daba al yokai la sensación de haber marcado una vez más a su pareja; además, ambos sabían que algunos vampiros eran sensibles a las sustancias en la sangre de otras criaturas. Noiz era uno de ellos. Para algunos, la sangre producía alucinaciones espantosas, para otros, ataques de risa incontrolables. ¿Para el rubio? Su tacto aumentaba exponencialmente. Cada roce se volvía más intenso y delicioso, y cada mordedura causada por las fauces ajenas era más dolorosa y dulce. Parecía que los habían creado para amarse el uno al otro.

 Yokai y vampiro retorcieron sus formas una contra la otra, calentando más y más sus pieles que ya suplicaban por un contacto más íntimo. No pasó mucho para que la bestia roja invadiera el cuerpo ajeno con poca delicadeza, incapaz de controlar su instinto bestial. Noiz le robaba la razón como ni siquiera Aoba había podido hacer.

 El rubio reprendió a su amante con una mordida fugaz en el poderoso bíceps. Su cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado a los modales animales de su amante por lo que no hubo más que una incómoda presión, sin embargo, le divertía molestar a su pareja fingiendo negarse a seguirlo en la espiral de lujuria. Rápidamente, el placer se apoderó de ambos producto no sólo de la fricción sino también por las mordidas y besos que se repartían mutuamente.  
  
El ruido del exterior se borró de golpe. No quedaba para ambos otra cosa más que el cuerpo del otro, y la imperiosa necesidad de borrar los límites de sus pieles para fundirse en una sola forma aumentaba conforme la fiebre provocada por la sangre y el deleite los poseía con mayor fuerza.

El remolino de placer que envolvía a Noiz explotó de pronto y sin que pudiera anticiparlo. El alemán se odiaba un poco por siempre ceder tan fácil y honestamente ante Koujaku, pero eso no evitó que gimiera ruidosamente mientras su forma se retorcía bajo el pesado y musculoso cuerpo de su amante.

 Todos los sentidos del alemán enmudecieron por unos instantes, aunque poco a poco la sensación en su piel regresó en la forma de un agudo dolor en el hombro. Podía sentir los caninos del yokai hundirse en su carne para someterlo. La bestia ya le había dado su tiempo; ahora, tomaba el control para poder embestirlo con mayor potencia. Todo eso dolía mucho, pero al mismo tiempo le daba una extraña sensación de paz.

 Una leve sonrisa, mezclada con una mueca de dolor, se dibujó en su rostro, y mientras pasaba los dedos por la melena carmesí que le cosquilleaba la piel se dio cuenta de algo. En ese momento era feliz. Nunca había pertenecido a ningún lugar. Ni siquiera se sentía parte de la cofradía de Mizuki a pesar de ser su único y privilegiado hijo. Sin embargo, con Koujaku tenía el hogar que siempre había deseado. El yokai podía ser tan tierno y protector como salvaje y terrible, y esa combinación se le antojaba tan surrealista al vampiro que no podía sino enamorarse cada día más.

 Por supuesto, de estar sobrio Noiz nunca se hubiera permitido pensar eso, pero el alcohol y la sangre del yokai le daban licencia para aceptar sin censura sus pensamientos y sentimientos más profundos.

 La mano de Koujaku tomó la suya, y luego un gruñido bajo y áspero le indicó al rubio que su amante lo había alcanzado. Aquel gesto tan tierno le parecía siempre fuera de lugar a Noiz, pero no dejaba de disfrutarlo pues sabía que de los incontables amantes que había tenido la bestia, sólo dos se habían hecho acreedores a aquella atención. Aoba podía haber tenido ese privilegio en el pasado, pero ahora el yokai le pertenecía sólo a él.

 El sabor de su propia sangre invadió su lengua cuando Koujaku le regaló un beso suave. No quería dormirse, pero estaba tan cansado que sus párpados se cerraron pesadamente mientras su oído era acariciado con promesas de amor.

 Maldito viejo cursi.

 Lo adoraba.

 

2

 

―¿Noiz? ¡Noiz!

 

La voz irritada de Mizuki arrastró al alemán a la realidad. Su mente había estado divagando entre su lista de actividades pendientes y el olor de la piel de su amante.

 

―¿Pensando en Koujaku, no? ―preguntó el rey vampiro con una sonrisa amable, aunque Noiz sabía que tras ese gesto había desaprobación.  
―No.  
―No me engañas, lo sabes ―murmuró el moreno acomodándose en el sofá de cuero negro―. Eres mi hijo, así que tu mente es fácil de leer para mí.  
―No tengo porqué dar explicaciones sobre con quién me acuesto o no.

 

Mizuki alzó una ceja, fastidiado. Estaba acostumbrado a que todos los miembros de la cofradía le rindieran pleitesía, por lo que la actitud desinteresada y rebelde de Noiz le molestaba mucho. En realidad… desde el principio sabía que Noiz iba a ser problemático, porque no sabía pertenecer a un equipo. No sabía seguir órdenes ni reglas. Sin embargo, era el principito de Midorijima, ¿no? Su único vástago y heredero. Tenía derecho a ser caprichoso de vez en cuando.

 Ah… pero el asunto con Koujaku parecía estar yendo demasiado lejos para su gusto. No era raro ver relaciones interespecies en Midorijima e incluso entre la nobleza de las criaturas era algo casi normal ya que la población de seres de la noche era baja. Estaba el caso de Aoba y Ren, por ejemplo. El rey de los hombres lobo y la sirena llevaban juntos casi una década y eso había logrado subsanar los conflictos entre ambas especies que peleaban por territorios desde hacía casi cincuenta años.

 Pero, ¿Noiz y Koujaku? Eran una de las parejas más improbables. Sus personalidades explosivas y tan opuestas le hacían pensar a Mizuki que terminarían matándose en un simple desacuerdo cotidiano. Además…

 

―Majestad ―murmuró uno de los subordinados de Mizuki a través de la puerta―. El Señor de los Okuri Ookami ha llegado.  
―Ah ―el vampiro moreno suspiró apenas con irritación―. Ya sabes que puede pasar cuando quiera, no es un subordinado cualquiera.

 

No se oyó nada más por unos incómodos instantes. Noiz fijó la mirada en su progenitor, furioso. ¿Mizuki había llamado a Koujaku también, y no se lo había dicho?

 

―Ey, Mizuki ―expresó la voz alegre de Koujaku mientras la puerta se abría. Sin embargo, el yokai se quedó en silencio al ver a Noiz. Tampoco se esperaba aquella extraña reunión.  
―Koujaku, pasa ―respondió casualmente el vampiro, ignorando las miradas de ambas criaturas―. Me alegro de que hayas podido venir, amigo.

 

El yokai se sentó sin pensarlo al lado de su amante, quien parecía querer golpear a Mizuki. Él mismo no podía negar que estaba enojado. Mizuki nunca hacía cosas como esa a sus espaldas, y el hecho de que esta misteriosa reunión involucrara a Noiz le daba mala espina.

 No, más bien Koujaku no estaba acostumbrado a que lo retaran o a que lo mantuvieran en la ignorancia. Era el rey indiscutible de los yokai lobo y el respeto que su gente sentía por él se había extendido rápidamente a las otras criaturas. Mizuki siempre le había demostrado una mezcla de respeto y amistad que había forjado una alianza inquebrantable entre ambas especies.

 Ahora, no estaba muy seguro de que las cosas continuarían así si Mizuki se ponía difícil.

 

―No me miren así, sólo quiero tener una charla con ustedes.  
―Podrías habernos dicho que nos habías citado a ambos ―Koujaku expresó con una sonrisa inofensiva―. Es obvio que esto tiene que ver con nuestra relación, Mizuki.

 

Se hizo un silencio frío en la sala. Noiz no apartaba la mirada verde de su padre, quien parecía tan tranquilo como siempre. El rubio apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sintió gotitas tibias escurrirle entre la piel cuando sus uñas se clavaron en la carne.

 

―En ese caso iré al grano ―declaró el vampiro moreno―. No puedo prohibirles verse, pero tampoco puedo aprobar su relación. Puedes ser el rey de los Ookamis, Koujaku, pero no eres ajeno a los mandatos de tu gente. ¿Te has preguntado qué pasará si tu clan decide que debes casarte con una de tu especie y tener lobitos? Mi propio heredero estaría en peligro de que lo maten, y no puedo darme ese lujo, considerando que es el único que tengo.  
―No habrás olvidado que aunque ahora soy rey, mañana un ookami más fuerte puede quitarme el trono, Mizuki.  
―¿Y estás dispuesto a dejar el trono por un chico que acabas de conocer? Seamos francos, Koujaku. Imagino que tienen un sexo fenomenal, pero ¿cuánto bastará eso para mantenerlos juntos cuando tu gente se inconforme?

 

El azabache se quedó en silencio unos instantes y dirigió la mirada hacia Noiz, quien se había quedado completamente inmóvil y con el rostro impasible. Las palabras de Mizuki evidentemente lo habían afectado. Koujaku sabía que su joven amante estaba acostumbrado al abandono y al rechazo y el rey vampiro hábilmente había elegido sus palabras para despertar aquellas inseguridades en su hijo. Las ganas de darle una paliza a Mizuki apenas fueron superadas por las de abrazar a su querido niño vampiro, y en un gesto tan calculado como honesto, tomó la mano de Noiz entre la suya.

 

―Si no puedes prohibirle a tu hijo que esté conmigo, no creo que esta discusión vaya a ser productiva.  
―¿Entonces te has decidido a ir contra las costumbres de los Okuri Ookami, Koujaku?  
―Una vez me dijiste que si no nos adaptamos a los tiempos modernos, nos extinguiremos, amigo mío.

 

Mizuki levantó una ceja al ver la sonrisa amplia y sincera del otro rey. ¿Usaba sus propias palabras en su contra? Viejo lobo astuto… era cierto que no podía prohibirle nada a Koujaku, aunque bien podía encerrar a Noiz para alejarlos. Pero esa transgresión sería más que cruel y sólo le robaría la confianza de su heredero, a quien no quería perder por incontables razones. No sólo era imposiblemente atractivo e inteligente; había visto en él un potencial de liderazgo del que seguramente el joven vampiro no era completamente consciente, y tenía un extraño magnetismo que a pesar de su inexpresividad le permitía dominar a los demás con sutileza.

 Entre aquellos pensamientos, sus ojos verde claro buscaron la mirada de su hijo, quien estaba absorto admirando el perfil de su amante en un gesto casi aniñado. Parecía que nunca antes lo habían elegido por sobre algo más, y no lucía muy seguro sobre cómo reaccionar. Se limitó a esconder el rostro en el hombro de Koujaku, quien en respuesta dejó un beso en su coronilla.

 

―Bueno, ya lárguense entonces. No quiero ver escenas románticas.

 

                                           3                                                       

 

El aroma herbal y ligeramente agrio del sake se levantó de la copa de porcelana laqueada que Noiz sostenía entre sus delgados dedos. Dio un pequeño sorbo, sin poder contener un gesto de desagrado. No le gustaba para nada. Sin embargo, ya que era lo único que Koujaku bebía, quería averiguar por qué lo prefería sobre cualquier otro licor.

 Mizuki no había aprobado su relación, pero al menos los había dejado ser. Además, Koujaku lo había elegido a él. Nunca nadie lo había preferido a él. En su familia era un paria, igual que lo había sido en la escuela. Ni siquiera cuando Mizuki lo había escogido como heredero había sentido tal felicidad. No podía decir que estaba tranquilo, pues estaba consciente de que habría problemas futuros, pero al menos ya no tenían que ser tan cautelosos.

 Por eso, esa noche Noiz llevaba sobre sus prendas regulares un kimono escarlata finamente bordado con pétalos dorados en el filo inferior. La prenda era una declaración pública de que le pertenecía al rey de los Okuri Ookami, y que si alguien se atrevía a decir algo al respecto, se las vería con el clan Benishigure.

 En verdad no sabía cómo se había enamorado del molesto anciano. Cuando lo había conocido en un bar tan parecido a Heibon, Koujaku llevaba su disfraz humano y Noiz no tenía idea de que era un yokai. Sólo le pareció que era tan arrogante y odioso como atractivo.

 Noiz, como un vampiro inexperto, desconocía que los yokai podían esconderse entre los humanos sin problemas y había intentado seducir a Koujaku para robarle su sangre pensando que era mortal. Se había encontrado con que el viejo era un antiguo y poderoso demonio lobo. Aprendió tarde que Koujaku no era ser amable con quienes lo fastidiaban, y el viejo estuvo a punto de comérselo como ejemplo. Noiz escapó gracias sólo gracias a que atinó en decirle que era vástago de Mizuki.

No se habían hecho amantes desde el inicio. Ambos simplemente satisfacían su curiosidad por la sangre de la otra especie, pero no pasó mucho para que las cosas se pusieran sexuales. Koujaku rápidamente notó que el cuerpo del menor no era normal, pero también se dio cuenta de que para el chico era difícil no sentir placer cuando había sangre y dolor involucrados. A manera de molestar al vampiro, se dio a la tarea de alimentarlo con su sangre y luego buscar poco a poco los lugares sensibles en el cuerpo ajeno. El alemán era incapaz de resistirse a las caricias expertas del ojirojo, quien lograba empujarlo una y otra vez al éxtasis al punto que lo dejaba completamente rendido a pesar de ser un inmortal.

 Maldito viejo.

 

―Cuídate, niño ―murmuró el cantinero peliazul con suave tono sádico―. Koujaku se aburre rápidamente de comer lo mismo.  
―Puede que se haya aburrido de ti porque eres tan soso, Sly ―replicó Noiz con un tono similar, sabiendo que aquello irritaría al volátil cantinero.  
―Repite eso y voy a envenenar tu bebida con ajo, mocoso idiota.  
―Hazlo y Koujaku y Mizuki te partirán en dos.  
―Tch. Eres un dolor en el culo.  
―Tú también.

 

Sly se cruzó de brazos.

 

―Cuida a Koujaku. Si lo lastimas, te destrozaré.  
―No tienes que decirlo.  
―Ya lo sé ―Sly recargó sus codos sobre la barra―. Pero hablo en serio.

 

Noiz alzó la vista para observar con cuidado los tonos ámbares y dorados de los ojos del cantinero. Ese idiota era casi tan importante para él como era Koujaku.

 De pronto, una cálida sonrisa apareció en los labios de Sly. Extendió la mano hacia el cabello del vampiro, y lo revolvió con gesto cariñoso. Era raro que el cantinero mostrara un ánimo tan afable, pero en ocasiones su lado más sádico y cínico se escondía unos momentos alrededor de las personas que eran más importantes para él. Al menos, eso le había dicho Mizuki a Noiz. El gesto fue correspondido con una sonrisa igualmente inusual por parte del alemán.  
  
El cantinero se estiró casi de inmediato para despistar a los parroquianos de Heibon de su atípico gesto anterior. Suspiró cansado mientras su mente divagaba hacia Ren. Igual que Noiz, Sly esperaba a su amante. Los reyes lobo andaban muy juntos últimamente, y dejaban a sus parejas para proteger a los débiles y poner orden en la ciudad. A Aoba y al vampiro les parecía absurdo e infantil, pero el honor y el deber eran muy importantes para el otro par de idiotas. Por eso los toleraban.

 

―Lárgate, Noiz, no te voy a servir más por hoy.  
―¿Qué mierda te pasa?

 

Sly esbozó una sonrisita torcida y miró hacia la puerta de local que se abría haciendo sonar la campanilla. Con el aire nocturno se coló al local el perfume de la sangre y la adrenalina.

 Koujaku y Ren entraron al bar, algo golpeados y evidentemente cansados, pero con una expresión triunfal. Tras ellos, llegó toda la comitiva de lobos que seguían a sus respectivos líderes. Sly gruñó levemente ante esa vista, sabiendo que tendría que trabajar hasta tarde.

 El rey ookami se acerco con calma a Noiz mientras su pequeño Beni, el yosuzume escarlata, revoloteaba a su alrededor. El alemán miró a Koujaku de arriba abajo y olisqueó en el aire el perfume metálico que emanaba de la piel morena. Por su parte, el yokai sonrió ampliamente al ver a su amante llevando aquel atuendo que había elegido especialmente para él. Parecía complacido cuando abrazó al rubio por la espalda y le clavó suavemente los colmillos en el cuello a señal de saludo.

 

―Fuera de aquí, par de calientes ―murmuró Sly. Luego, dirigió sus ojos a Noiz―. Vive la noche, niño.

 

¿Vivir la noche? El vampiro sonrió.

 En brazos de Koujaku eso no sería difícil.  
  
  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Sirena: no usé el término tritón porque no estoy hablando de las sirenas con cola de pez, sino de las sirenas griegas que cantaban para atraer a los marinos pero que tenían cuerpo humano (y en ocasiones alas). Ya que no hay en español una diferencia entre el término mermaid (sirena con cola de pez) y siren (sirena griega que canta) y tampoco hay un masculino para siren, me quedé con sirena.
> 
> Okuri ookami: un yokai que come carne humana y vive en los pasos oscuros en las montañas y los caminos abandonados de los bosques. Su llegada se presagia con el canto de los yosuzume, gorriones espectrales que vuelan alrededor de los viajeros de forma insistente y aterradora pero sin dañarlos. Más info en yokai.com
> 
> Título inspirado en "Carpe Noctem" de Aural Vampire.


End file.
